For a long time, cosmetics and mascara were applied essentially exclusively using so-called wire core brushes. In such brushes, a number of filaments are placed between two legs of a U-shaped wire, which is then twisted. During the twisting action, the filaments are distributed between the two wire legs and form an applicator with outward protruding bristles all around, usually in a helical form.
In order to be able to change the application properties of such applicators, there are only a few parameters available, namely the number and type of filaments used. If use of these alone is insufficient, then the only remaining option is to perform finishing work on the completed brushes, i.e. to trim them, for example, in order to thus give them particular properties.
Recent times have seen increased use of cosmetic applicators with injection-molded bristles. Applicators of this kind offer significantly more variation options.
The patent DE102004027098 B4, for example, has disclosed an applicator of this kind. This applicator is equipped with a number of bristles distributed in essentially uniform fashion all the way around, between which are situated comb tines along a longitudinal side, but it is hardly possible to use these tines without simultaneously also bringing the lashes into contact with the bristles that are ready to apply the cosmetic.
Specifically in the application of mascara compound, different requirements must be met as well as possible. On the one hand, the applicator has to have the best possible compound-storing properties so that if possible, it needs to be dipped into the mascara compound only once and can then provide all of the lashes with the desired coating thickness. In addition, however, the applicator must also have so-called combing properties and separating properties because even thickly coated lashes must not adhere to one another, but must instead be separated from one another through deft use of the applicator.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to create an applicator with optimized application and separation properties.